


【铁虫】【pwp一发完】拥你入怀

by serein_rise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise





	【铁虫】【pwp一发完】拥你入怀

*莫得剧情，瞎写，十分意识流

*我超菜的，大家随便看看吧

（一）

三年前，那个男孩闯进了Tony的生活。他是普通的，却又是不寻常的。他或许不是第一个影响Tony一生的人，但他一定是最后一个。

他有一头栗色的卷发，他平日总是抿着嘴唇。他住在纽约皇后区，正在上高中。本来他和Tony的生活只是两条互不相交的平行线，都是因为那只被感染的蜘蛛，让他们的生活有了交点。

他是蜘蛛侠，他也是Peter Parker。

曾经Tony是多么想得到他，现在他得偿所愿。

（二）

Tony把Peter按倒在床上，卡着他的脖子迫使他仰起头直视Tony。男孩虽然憋得脸上通红可是并没有露出丝毫恐惧的神色，他知道面前的男人不会伤害他。Tony膝盖顶上Peter双腿间，感受到那里的炽热正在慢慢涨大。

“前两天你放学我去接你，为什么要躲着我？”

“Stark先生，我只是去找内德而已，你知道的，我们最近又有一项新的实验计划……”

“哦？那你为什么也顺便带上了你的蜘蛛战衣呢？”

“呃……我只是顺路去处理了一起汽车炸弹事件……”

“我在新闻上看到了。助人为乐固然是好的，可为什么你不先告诉我？你知道我有多担心你吗？”

“事实上是这样的.....嗯......”

Tony并没有耐心听Peter为已经发生的事情辩解，松开卡着他脖子的手抓起衣领吻了上去。他仿佛是泄愤似的侵入男孩温暖的口腔，肆意在里面扫荡，与他争抢那一点儿仅存的氧气。Peter的嘴角被咬破了，渗出几点细碎的血珠。Tony用舌尖勾走它们，点在两人唇齿间如同绽开一朵海棠。他甘之如饴。

相比上他，男孩的动作就显得有些生涩了。他僵在原地努力承受着Tony的侵略，除了被动地接受以外做不出任何的反应。Tony自然也察觉到了这一点，他满意地笑了。果然还是孩子啊。

树上的果实在成熟之前就被Tony摘下，他要独享这一份青涩的美好。

男人把 Peter的衣摆卷至腋下，起了一层薄茧的手掌掐住他的腰俯身吻上他的胸膛。 Peter的胸膛是滚烫的，被空气中弥漫的情欲染上一层粉红。唇瓣和肌肤接触带来一阵电流直击神经，Peter咬住下唇迫使自己不发出呻吟。

Tony沿着他的肌肉线条一路往下，咬上了左边的那粒红樱。他用虎牙一遍遍碾过那处，他知道要怎么做才不会伤到 Peter。可怜的小东西很快就被折磨得红肿充血，在微凉的空气中挺立着。疼痛裹挟看加倍的快感袭击 Peter的头脑，他难耐地挺起胸脯，一只手够向被冷落的另一边，另一只手颤抖着伸向腿间解开裤链释放自己的欲望。都是拜Tony所赐，他的内裤上已经出现了一块深色的水渍，明显得有些扎眼。他把它稍往下拉一点，手握住自己发烫的性器缓慢抚慰着，试图纾解自己身上因为Tony而烧起的一把火。

Tony自然不会让他得逞。他抓住Peter双手手腕，有力的手掌把它们单手扣在他头顶，另一只手顺手扯下自己的领带把 Peter的手腕绑在了一起。下身失去了手掌的触摸一下变得空虚，燃烧的欲火重又被关进囚笼，身体叫嚣着要求更多爱抚。Peter浑身上下都泛着情欲带来的粉红，他艰难地挺动腰肢将性器送入Tony手中。仿佛是生怕Tony不方便似的，他蹬动双腿将已经滑下的外裤脱下，连带着内裤一起褪了个一干二净。布料摩擦过性器带来些微的快感刺激大脑，男孩努力忍住却还是发出了一声低喘。Tony从未见过这样的香艳场面，他努力克制住自己内心的冲动。

Tony将男孩修长的双腿折到胸前，手指试探着轻按在他后穴处，一圈一圈慢慢打着转。男人手上一层略粗糙的薄茧搔刮着娇嫩的软肉，穴口分泌出粘稠的液体让那里变得更加松软内陷，吮住Tony的指尖,引领着手指去探索更深处。

Tony试探着进入一个指节，滚烫的内壁立刻绞住了他。下身突然传来的异物感令男孩感到一阵不适，但随即又被手指的增多和更加深入带来的快感冲刷得一干二净。他咬紧牙关吸着凉气，痛感和快感同时包裹着他让他额角流下冷汗。Tony察觉到他痛苦的表情停下动作，俯身吻去他额角的汗水。

“疼吗？疼就对我说，我会慢一点的。”

男孩眼角泛着红望向Tony，好看的褐色眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾。他双臂勾住Tony的脖子软糯着开口，声音里还带着一点儿哭腔。

“嗯…Mr.Stark，我没事的，不用管我，刚才那是、那是因为太舒服了…”

纯洁的羔羊主动献身，挑逗着Tony的神经。他从来不敢想，也从未想到过会发生这样的事情，会听到 Peter在这种场合亲口叫出他的名字，说出这样的话。这种场面，不再是理智能主宰的了的了。

Tony抽出在Peter小穴里的手指，解开了绑缚他双手的领带。他把男孩翻了个身让他跪趴在床上，将他双臂反剪到身后重又捆缚住手腕。手腕上的限制加上这样的姿势令Peter动弹不得，只能高高翘起屁股接受外来的一切侵略。后穴失去了手指变得空虚，穴口的软肉在空气中翕动着，分泌出更多液体沿着大腿根流下，显然已准备好迎接下一次侵略。

Tony解开自己的裤链释放出自己涨的发疼的性器抵在穴口处，嫩肉吸吮着柱头仿佛在欢迎他的进入。他双手掐住 Peter的腰缓慢进入他，高热的内壁紧紧绞着他的性器，差点他就被夹得缴了械。Tony俯下身去，双手扣住 Peter紧抓着床单的手，唇瓣凑近他耳畔在他耳旁呼出热气。

“放松，Peter，我不会弄疼你的，我保证。”

“嗯啊……好……”

Peter忍住不适感听话地配合着，放任Tony一寸寸深入他的身体。他感受到后穴撕裂般的痛苦夹杂着被充满的快感，刺激着他的身体也刺激着他的心。

他决定把身体的控制权交给身后的男人，任自己在欲望的海洋上颠簸。燃烧的欲火得以被放出牢笼，唇间吐出压抑已久的呻吟。脚趾因为身后传来的快感而微微蜷曲，修长的手指紧紧抓住床单抵御着不间断的刺激。那个Peter曾经仰慕、钦佩、想要拥有的男人，此刻完完全全地属于他，从身体，到心灵。他只有深夜自己一个人的时候才敢想象的场景，现在也十分真实地发生在他身上。所有的一切都在告诉他，这不是梦。

Peter一直以为，自己对Tony的感情最后只是一场无疾而终的单恋。很巧，Tony也曾这么想过。但在这一刻他们同时发现，那条若有若无的线始终都被自己握在手中，而线的另一头，牵着的是对方。无需言语，他们已经分别证明了自己。

男人俯身到Peter耳边，轻咬住他的耳朵。他的胡子扎在Peter的耳边，弄得他痒痒的。

“Peter，我……”

Tony话刚出口，就被一张温热的唇堵住了接下来的话语。这一瞬间时间仿佛都为他们静止，周围安静得只能听到彼此的心跳声。

“Mr.Stark，我知道。”

“Now, kiss me.”

Fin.


End file.
